Putting My Toys Away
by Annjirika
Summary: A short, dramatic one-shot focusing on the loss of Sora's beloved dog. Takes place before Kingdom Hearts. Hints of Sokairi.


_A/N: A rather dramatic short story about the loss of a loved one..._

z-z-z-z-z-zz-

Dedicated to Ozzy, who has had so many near death experiences, he knows God on a personal level. This is for the God Dog that died May 29, 2004, came back to life on May 30, 2004 for one more cheeseburger, and died again January 8, 2005. RIP.

z-z-z-z-z-z  
  
"Sora?" A soft voice asked from the doorway. The stubborn brunette refused to answer, glaring at his shoes. The young redhead looked at her own feet briefly as she considered leaving. No, she decided. It was time he faced the music, however sad it might be. "Sora you have to come out of hiding sometime." She tried a new, firm approach, one that didn't go over very well apparently.

"What do you know Kairi?" He snapped heatedly. His small arms crossed over his chest in defiance and he turned away to hide his face. Kairi's face registered hurt, then anger. She glowered at the normally cheerful brunette and stamped her sandaled foot.

"Sora!" She whined. "If you wont come out, then at least talk to me about it. I don't like this anymore than you do." She added in a slightly nicer tone. After all, he had somewhat of a right to be reclusive. But this was just out of hand. It had been a week since the death of his beloved dog, Ribbit, but he was still moping around. Kairi had barely seen him since the makeshift funeral.

"It wasn't..." Sora grumbled, the rest unintelligible. Kairi leaned forward to hear him better. He sighed and stared up at his friend with vaguely watery eyes. But Sora was never one to cry. As childish and immature as he was, Kairi could never recall seeing him cry. "It wasn't your dog." He said slowly and quietly. His voice was full of sudden emotion. He cleared his throat and looked away again.

"Yeah." Kairi sat carefully on the edge of the 10-year-olds bed and looked at her hands. She knew there was nothing she could say to make it better, no matter how desperately she wanted to see that cheesy smile again. "Sora...is there anything I can do?" She asked finally, knowing the answer.

"No." He shook his head and clenched his eyes shut against the tears threatening to fall. Not in front of Kairi...not until he was alone. He knew she thought he was being difficult but she just didn't understand, being a cat person. Especially since Sora had had Ribbit for as long as he could remember. Ribbit had been his mom's pet since before he was born. His death, insignificant as it seemed, was the biggest loss Sora had ever been through.

Kairi stood then, her weight leaving made his bed feel empty. He wanted to ask her to stay but refrained, worried she would laugh or call him a baby. Kairi was sweet but she could be naïve to feelings. He especially didn't want her to see him cry now. '_Please go_.' He thought, keeping his face hidden. At least Riku wasn't there to torture him. Surely Riku wouldn't have let an opportunity to embarrass him in front of Kairi slip.

He realized the traitorous feelings he was having toward his friends. They had been nothing but supportive, although not hiding their annoyance with his reclusive reaction, yet supportive nonetheless. He let the guilt get the better of him and looked up to apologize for being so short with his friend and was unpleasantly surprised to find she had humored his unspoken request and left.

"Kairi..." He muttered and fell against the unmade mess of blankets on his bed. His mother had let him slack with chores due to circumstances but he was sure that would change quickly. Although Sora's mom wasn't completely heartless, she was strict and the only thing that permitted rule breaking was sickness, death, or severe depression.

Alone and disheartened, the tears that had been threatening to fall were released in an intense downpour. It was the first time he'd allowed himself any emotion but pity and anger. His small shoulders shook with the sobs he unsuccessfully tried to control. Wherever Ribbit was now, he was happy. That was what mattered.

Sora never did notice the pair of teary indigo eyes that watched him sorrowfully from his bedroom window.

**_z-z-z-z-z-z-z_**

-Putting My Toys Away-

_**-Thank you for fighting to save me-**_

_**-Thank you for letting me go-**_

_**-I tried so hard to stay and when-**_

_**-At last I had to leave your arms- **_

_**-I didn't know you'd cry so much- **_

_**-For such a little friend-**_

_**-I saw you put our toys away-**_

_**-Don't you want to play- **_

_**-With the ball or squeaky bone-**_

_**-Maybe it wouldn't be as much fun – **_

_**-To play with them alone- **_

_**-That place you made me in the yard- **_

_**-Is nice, with flowers and a teddy bear-**_

_**-I'll try to get my teeth on that- **_

_**-And drag it laughing through the air- **_

_**-I watched you find a photo of me- **_

_**-And put it on the fridge-**_

_**-I will remember your face as well friend-**_

**_-And I'll meet you at the bridge-_**

_z-z-z-z-z-z_

A/N: Putting My Toys Away belongs to my mom.

_  
It was just something inspired by Ozzy and the poem. It takes place before Kingdom Hearts, when the crew was 10 years old (Riku being 11). Hope you enjoyed._

Annjirika 


End file.
